DialogueExportBrendanVolkert.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportBrendanVolkert.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Frustrated. / Angry Когда вокруг тебя одни гении, трудно выделяться на их фоне. NPCMBrendanVolkert DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E67D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\0014E67D_1.xwm 04/16/2015 21:31 1429194668 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E67D_1 0014E67D_1 N Chip on your shoulder / Confident Доктор Уотсон считает, что я не гожусь для Института. Я докажу, что он ошибается. NPCMBrendanVolkert DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E67E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\0014E67E_1.xwm 04/16/2015 21:33 1429194795 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E67E_1 0014E67E_1 N Pining for a girl you have a crush on / Worried Розалинда столь же умна, сколь красива. Жаль, что она меня не замечает. NPCMBrendanVolkert DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E67F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\0014E67F_1.xwm 04/16/2015 21:37 1429195039 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E67F_1 0014E67F_1 N Aloof / Concerned Вам придется сильно постараться, чтобы произвести впечатление на кого-либо. NPCMBrendanVolkert DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E680 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\0014E680_1.xwm 04/16/2015 21:38 1429195123 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E680_1 0014E680_1 N A begruding admission / Tired Лайам пытается учить меня роботехнике. Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. NPCMBrendanVolkert DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 0014E681 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\0014E681_1.xwm 04/16/2015 21:40 1429195254 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__0014E681_1 0014E681_1 N Friendly chatter with dad / Question 00 A1a Как прошел день? Brendan NPCMBrendanVolkert Dean: Тяжело и медленно. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690D5 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\001691C1_1.xwm 04/16/2015 21:42 1429195358 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691C1_1 001691C1_1 N Friendly chatter with dad 02 A1a Dean: Тяжело и медленно. Над чем работал? Brendan NPCMBrendanVolkert Dean: Теоретические вопросы бионауки. Тебе будет скучно. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690D3 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169177 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\00169177_1.xwm 05/12/2015 01:02 1431367365 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__00169177_1 00169177_1 N Friendly / Friendly 04 A1a Dean: Теоретические вопросы бионауки. Тебе будет скучно. Нет, мне правда интересно. Давай, рассказывай. Brendan NPCMBrendanVolkert Dean: Да всякая возня с антигенами и иммуногенами. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690D1 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691C7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\001691C7_1.xwm 07/31/2014 20:08 1406812083 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691C7_1 001691C7_1 N Confused, pretending not to be. You want to impress your dad but you really don't grasp what he's saying / Puzzled 06 A1a Dean: Да всякая возня с антигенами и иммуногенами. Да, это... моя любимая тема. Brendan NPCMBrendanVolkert Dean: Я рад, что ты наконец начал интересоваться наукой, сын. Так держать. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690CF 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691CD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\001691CD_1.xwm 04/16/2015 21:43 1429195437 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691CD_1 001691CD_1 N Annoyed / Irritated 01 A1a Dean: Брендан, а что ты сегодня делал в отделе высших систем? Ну... на минуточку зашел... а что? Дай угадаю, доктор Уотсон снова на меня жаловался? Brendan NPCMBrendanVolkert Dean: Именно. Доктор Уотсон говорит, что ты сегодня мешал работать сотрудникам лаборатории, и ему пришлось тебя попросить уйти. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome2 001690CC 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene2 FFFFFFFF FormID 0016915C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\0016915C_1.xwm 07/31/2014 20:09 1406812169 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__0016915C_1 0016915C_1 N Disbelief, upset / Disbelief 03 A1a Dean: Именно. Доктор Уотсон говорит, что ты сегодня мешал работать сотрудникам лаборатории, и ему пришлось тебя попросить уйти. Никому я не мешал. Я зашел поздороваться с Розалиндой, а он меня выгнал без всякой причины. Он меня ненавидит. Brendan NPCMBrendanVolkert Dean: Вовсе нет. Но он не любит, когда людей отвлекают от важной работы. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome2 001690CA 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene2 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691AE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\001691AE_1.xwm 04/16/2015 21:45 1429195525 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691AE_1 001691AE_1 N Defiant / Defiant 06 A1a Dean: Брендан, просто не ходи туда больше, и никаких проблем не будет. Ничего обещать не буду. Brendan NPCMBrendanVolkert DialogueInstituteVolkertHome2 001690C6 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene2 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691B4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBrendanVolkert\001691B4_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:53 1406750039 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691B4_1 001691B4_1 N BrendanVolkert